wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cameos in Wreck-It Ralph
Disney File:Wreck-It_Ralph_Tiny.png|Tiny the T-Rex from Meet the Robinsons File:Wreck-It_Ralph_Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir from Tangled. Mickey Mouse (on a Double U Dee's (WD's) billboard) Bolt from Bolt (on a lost dog" flyer in Pac-Man) Nintendo Bowser.png|Bowser from Super Mario Bros. File:Super_mushroom.png|A Super Mushroom from Super Mario Bros. * An NES Controller (As the vault to Sugar Rush's CPU room) * Ducks from Duck Hunt. (As an obstacle in Fix-It Felix, Jr.) * Mario (Mentioned only) * Princess Daisy from Super Mario Land * Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda SEGA Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 10.39.57 AM.png|Dr. Eggman from Sonic Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 10.52.44 AM.png|Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 11.09.40 AM.png|Cyril from House of the Dead Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 11.14.57 AM.png|Neff from Altered Beast * Miles "Tails" Prower from Sonic *Amy Rose from Sonic (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet) *Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet) *Espio the Chameleon from Sonic (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet) *Bean the Dynamite from Sonic (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet) *Bark the Polarbear from Sonic (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet) *Fang the Sniper from Sonic (On Sonic Championship arcade cabinet) *''Virtua Cop'' arcade machine makes an appearance in the film *The internet meme "All Your Base Are Belong To Us" from the Sega Mega Drive game Zero Wing is written as grafitti on a wall at the Game Central Station. Capcom Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 11.42.42 AM.png|M. Bison from Street Fighter Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 11.53.41 AM.png|Chun-Li from Street Fighter Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 11.56.14 AM.png|Zangief from Street Fighter Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 3.26.11 PM.png|Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter Cammy.jpg|Cammy from Street Fighter * Blanka from Street Fighter Namco Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.13.14 PM.png|Clyde from Pac-Man Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.18.50 PM.png|Inky, Blinky, and Pinky from Pac-Man Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 2.26.57 PM.png|Taizo Hori from Dig Dug wreckitralph-fygarpooka001.jpg|Pooka and Fygar from Dig Dug pacmanwrkecitralph.PNG|Pac-Man from Pac-Man. Ms. Pac-Man from Ms. Pac-Man Midway Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.23.05 PM.png|Paperboy from Paperboy Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.31.14 PM.png|Bartender from Tapper Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.55.58 PM.png|Smoke from Mortal Kombat Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 2.06.25 PM.png|Kano from Mortal Kombat Cowboys from Root Beer Tapper Gottlieb Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 12.09.49 PM.png|Q*bert, Coily, Slick, Sam, Ugg from Q*bert Atari * Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 from Pong * Knight from Joust * Charley Chuck from Food Fight Konami *Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series (mentioned only). Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 1.37.01 PM.png|Frogger from Frogger Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 2.14.11 PM.png|Yuni Verse from Dance Dance Revolution Exclamation point.png| The Exclamation Point from the Metal Gear series Activision * Pitfall Harry from Pitfall II: Lost Caverns Squaresoft * Aerith from Final Fantasy VII is referenced in the Game Central Station, with the graffiti "Aerith Lives!" This is also a cross-reference with the Tron: Legacy phrase "Flynn Lives!" False rumored cameos *Maximus from Tangled: a white horse in Game Central Station was rumored to be Maximus, but it's actually a generic white horse with no similarity to him other than its color. *Sora from Kingdom Hearts: one of the sprites in the gameplay scene of Tapper was believed by many to belong to Sora. It was actually proven to just be one of the many generic cowboys in the game, only with matching colors to Sora. *Moogle from the Final Fantasy series: In one of the first renders of Game Central Station, some white and red shapes were believed to be Moogles with their pom-poms. The same image viewed in higher definition show those shapes to actually be the shirts of two generic sport games characters. File:WiR_moogle1.png|The image that started the rumor of Moogle being in Wreck-It Ralph Category:Characters